


"budapest"

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and apparently his love language is travel, harry is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the song prompt: Budapest by George Ezra
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	"budapest"

"Hermione knows this spell that turns the interior of the Ford Anglia into a decently sized tent, there's proper beds and a hob and everything. It's really quite cool." Harry's rambling, he knows.

And yet, Draco's listening. He snorts at what Harry just said. "I find that difficult to imagine, despite Granger's magical capabilities."

_In for a knut, in for a galleon_. Heart thundering, he smiles at Draco, shy and tentative as if he's fifteen all over again.

"Stick around and you'll see what I mean."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
